bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suna Tekketsu
| image = | name = | kanji = 鉄血砂 | romanji = Tekketsu Suna | race = Shinigami | birthday = --- | age = --- | gender = Male | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Red | hair = Black | blood type = --- | unusual features = Red Eyes | affiliation = Inner Circle | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Second Horseman of the Inner Circle | previous occupation = --- | team = Inner Circle | previous team = --- | partner = Shikyo Ninaru Shūkurō Tsukishima Kyōaku Hōritsu | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Bermuda Triangle | marital status = Single | relatives = --- | education = --- | status = Active | shikai = Kami no Ikari (神の怒り, Wrath of God) | bankai = Ion Shōmetsu (イオン消滅, Ionic Annihilation) }} Suna Tekketsu (鉄血砂, Tekketsu Suna) is the Second Horseman of the Inner Circle and the head of the I.C.A. (Inner Circle Assault) Company. He is also the mentor to the First Horseman Shūkurō Tsukishima. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies Suna, in most terms, is a laid-back, calm, but jovial man despite his status as a wanted criminal. Even when speaking with his colleagues about serious situations, he holds himself in a casual and friendly manner, much to the chagrin of some. To this end, he is the most informal out of the Horseman towards subordinates. Very rarely will he show signs of anger (although he is prone to irritation at times). He is considered by many to be the "light" out of the Horsemen due to his positive personality, although this makes some operators doubt his leadership. Despite his casual approach to things, he is capable of showing tact, strategy, and cunning when the time calls for it out of the requirement as a military commander for the Inner Circle. In the midst of combat, he seems to hold a natural excitement and enjoyment as he is fighting. He is rather relentless and destructive against resisting enemies, battering down their defenses and allowing for little breathing room as possible. He has a habit of bragging about his abilities in a taunting and belittling manner, regardless of how powerful they are. However, he is not foolish and knows when a opponent is stronger than him or has an advantage over him. Occasionally, he will even compliment his foes on their skills. Flaws & Issues Although he can be considered possibly the least arrogant out of the Horsemen as well as the most honorable, Suna is not without his faults. In comparison to his colleagues, he prefers to be more direct and forceful in his approach to deal with the Inner Circle's opposition. Although maintaining a continuously friendly relationship with the Horsemen, he is somewhat distrustful even of his own student. He can be rather ruthless to his own subordinates, giving them severe punishment for mistakes or insubordinate actions that are minor in comparison to the punishment itself. He believes that he and the other Horsemen are "gods" among their kind, justified in what they do regardless of the consequences that follow. His brutality is second only to the likes of the Commandant himself, and both allies as well as enemies are quick to deem him a barbarian for it. Beliefs & Philosophies One of Suna's biggest beliefs concerns the concept of warfare. He views it as the ultimate form of freedom and expression for sentience and embraces it as nature for everyone. The reason and motivations for provoking conflict against the societies of the Spiritual and Material Worlds was for the sake of expanding that belief on a universal level. He believes that even children have the knowledge of war and conflict within them, and that they simply forget about it due to the restraints of their parents. He also believes that all people wear facades, when one's life is on the line, they show their true colors. While he mocks those claiming to fight for the sake of justice, he applauds those that embrace their darker nature. But despite this, he has a more honor-bound side to him. When he was defeated by Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen, he applauded his foe for beating him. When Kyōaku Hōritsu sacrificed himself in order to resurrect the forces of the Inner Circle, Suna silently commends the move (albeit he also comments that it was rather reckless of him). History Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación Bleach: The War of Four arc *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: To the Victor *The War of Four: Seeds of Revelation Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Suna's most terrifying fighting trait is his masterful ability in the art of swordsmanship. Out of the opponents that have crossed him, none have lived to describe it to others. His kendō fighting style, akin to his position and status, allows him to remain unmoved and still to his opponents while still retaining enough offense and agility in order to present a dangerous threat to opposing swordsmen. When using only one of his swords, he demonstrates himself to be ambidextrous and can use one hand as easily as the other to utilize his swings to great effect. He can easily strike down the common Captain-class opponent as well as parry attacks from two opponents of his own high caliber. Although his fighting style is common, he occasionally adapts and switches to other smaller and unpredictable styles to keep his enemies off-balance. Shunpo Master: Suna, although not using it much and preferring physical running as well as leaping, has shown to have tremendous skill in the use of Shunpo and can get from one location to another extremely far away in a matter of seconds. This skill in Shunpo is so great that he can use it repeatedly for a long duration of time without exhausting too much of his spiritual energy. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Suna, being the head of the I.C.A. Company, possesses destructive and tremendous skill in the use of barehanded fighting. While fighting with his bare hands, he prefers his hands as opposed to his feet, and his style is not too far from the style of street-fighting due to its unpolished and self-taught nature. He can counter, block, and attack quite easily, even against armed opponents. His blows can kill within a few solid hits, even in the case of Captain-level opponents. Immense Spiritual Energy: As the Second Horseman of the Inner Circle, Suna possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. The effect of its power can reach for miles, putting weaker enemies in a state of paralysis and confusion. It is far beyond the level of Captain-class, capable of crushing even opponents with high levels of energy. When released, it is capable of causing shockwaves and damage to the environment in a considerably large radius. Immense Strength: Thanks to extensive training and years of experience in the field of combat, Suna possesses a supernatural amount of physical prowess. It has been noted that even in comparison to the other three Horsemen, he is a monster when it comes to physical combat. The strength of his blows are even capable of rendering the defensive properties of a Shunkō useless, as demonstrated when he killed Kōsei Shihōin in their duel.The War of Four: Recovery Zanpakutō Kami no Ikari (神の怒り, Wrath of God): The name of Suna's Zanpakutō. Its sealed form takes the appearance of two standard katana with no special attributes. The hilt and guard is black, with the guard being of circular shape. *'Shikai:' The release command for Kami no Ikari is "Eliminate" (取り去る, torisaru). When he calls out the command, he points the tips of the swords so that they are pointing at one another. Then, he slides them over each other. There is a flash of light that envelops both blades as they shift and merge into one. When the flash clears, the new form is revealed to be an over-sized broadsword with four protrusions sticking out diagonally where the hilt would be. The cutting edges are laced with a golden color, and the blade has a ditch-shaped hole and a smaller dot hole closer to the hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: Kami no Ikari's abilities revolve around the use of lightning manipulation. The lightning that stems up each attack has a temperature of 53,540 degrees Fahrenheit - five times hotter than the surface of the sun. As such, it carries the threat of both incinerating flesh and causing extensive nerve damage to its targets. Suna claims it to be the successor of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō, although this has yet to be proven. :*'Akarui Dangan' (明るい弾丸, Bright Bullet): When Suna thrusts his sword out, a single lightning bolt is exhausted from the blade with a speed of 3,700 miles per second. This makes it next to impossible to avoid if aimed accurately, even for high-speed and moving targets. :*'Manmitsu no Ie' (萬光の家, House of Ten Thousand Lights): Suna raised his sword and points it at the sky, releasing a single lightning bolt. A second later, multitudes of lightning bolts reign down from the sky to the ground. The width of the barrage can stretch to the size of a large supercell, with a maximum distance of 20 miles. :*'Poseidon no Hogo:' (ポセイドンの保護, Poseidon's Protection): Suna's body is coated with an aura of electricity that stimulates the neurons, increasing both physical defense and offense to extreme levels. His physical defense is increased to the point of him being nigh invulnerable, and his strength is increased to the point of overpowering even the likes of Yamamoto's physical prowess. It is notably one of his favorite abilities Kami no Ikari provides, as he can continuously go on the offensive without worry of opening up any sort of defense for his enemy. :*'Rakurai:' (落雷, Lightning Strike): Suna channels electricity coursing through his sword and contains it, allowing for enhanced cutting power and the ability to slice apart anything standing in his way. He can slice entire buildings in two, with the effect causing the targeted building to blow apart and causing parts of it to fly outward at immense speeds. *'Bankai: Ion Shōmetsu' (イオン消滅, Ionic Annihilation): The name of Suna's Bankai. It takes the form of a sword made out of what appears to be condensed lightning. It continuously glows a brilliant blue color, with miniature sparks of electricity jutting out from its form. It is noted that it carries the properties of Kami no Ikari's Rakurai, only to a much more dangerous level. :Bankai Special Ability: Upon its activation, a supercell thunderstorm is summoned over the area and overtakes a total of 20+ miles. Each lightning bolt unleashed within the storm carries a temperature of 50,000,000 degrees Farenheit, capable of incinerating anything unfortunate enough to get struck by it instantly. Anything that Ion Shōmetsu cuts will have the electric fields within its spiritronic structure negated. Without their electric fields to hold them together, spiritrons will fall apart and the target will be destroyed. A direct blow from Ion Shōmetsu will destroy anything instantly, and even the physical force put within a swing will do major damage if a target is caught within its wake. Damage taken by the Bankai cannot be repaired by any means. Trivia References Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Male